Hidden Secrets
by TK2
Summary: AU: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from The twins Buffy and Spike Summers’ house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside.
1. The Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and everyone else involved with bring these characters alive to us.

Feedback: I would love to hear if you want me to write this story. 

E-mail: **moonlight12usyahoo.com**

****

Authors Note: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from Buffy and Spike Summers' house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside.

Rating: PG-13

Title: Hidden Secrets Prologue/? 

Author: TK

Chapter 1

1904.……..

"Lizzy, catch," yelled twelve year old Liam O'Connor throwing a baseball to his best friend.

"Liam," squealed the little golden blonde ducking out of the way of the in coming baseball. "Are you trying to hit me?" she demanded placing her tiny ten year old hands upon her white lacey dress.

"No, Silly, you're suppose to catch the ball, not get out of it's way," the twelve year old dark hair boy rolled his eyes. Girls! He would never get them. 

"It's not proper for a lady to play ball," replied Elizabeth Winters placing standing her ground. "Mommy said I am to act as a proper lady. Plus your father said that we are not allowed to play ball in the hotel," she reminded her forgetful best friend. 

Liam shook his head. He grinned the minute a thought popped into his mind. Like the wind he ran past Elizabeth grabbing her hat off her head along the way. 

"Liam, give that back," demanded Elizabeth running after the laughing boy. She chased him down the shiny brown hallway of the second floor down into the den that the O'Connor's used as their private rooms. 

"You're too slow," teased Liam jumping out of Elizabeth's way as she made a move for her hat. 

"Liam Angelus O'Connor, someday you're going to be nicer to me, just you wait," promised Elizabeth plopping down in her friend's father's leather chair. 

"Don't hold your breath," teased Liam handing the hat back to Elizabeth. He never could tease her for very long. Those sad puppy dog green eyes got him every time. 

"Thank you," smiled Elizabeth in trimpht. She placed a kiss on Liam's cheek before walking out of the room, leaving a blushing twelve year old. 

Present…….

The hotel laid dormant for so long. It's old boards creaked as the wind blew threw the windows. Scratching sounds came from the trees out side letting a crying sound echo through out the halls. On the ground the dead leaves and grass crumbled and withered away. Torment plays it's sad songs through out the rooms one by one. Loneness and fear plays upon the mind. A hotel lays dormant.

"Hey, Sis, what are you doing?" asked Spike Summers coming up beside his twin sister.

"Sketching," returned the sixteen year old golden blonde Buffy Summers. Spike wasn't surprised when he noticed that his twin did not lift her head from her drawing once. That fact did not surprise him. His sister happened to be a true artist in every since of the word. The talent she contained amazed him to no end. 

"Hey, that's' Wind shire," commented Spike catching a glimpse at what his sister drew so carefully with her graffiti pencil. He looked across the street at the old hotel. No one went there anymore. The city planned on tearing it down, until a group of enviromentalist insisted that it was a city land mark. The city decided that they would not tear it down after a very convincing case went through the courts. Since then it stood untouched. Everyone said the place was hunted, not that Spike bought into the story, but still…

"Isn't it beautiful, Spike?" wondered Buffy finally looking up from her drawing. "Such an old feeling to it, like you can look at it and see a story of the past before you," she expressed. Buffy knew her twin brother probably thought her comments were crazy, but she didn't care. Ever since she her tenth birthday, and she had been dared to go over to Wind Shire and knock on the door, she had always felt a connection to it. 

Everyone thought it the hotel was hunted. Yet, every time she would look at it, or think of it, she would get a warm sense of home from the place. 

"Come on, Bits, Mom has dinner ready," informed Spike standing up from his sitting position. 

"Let's go then," relented Buffy standing up to follow her brother. 

"_Elizabeth," _a named that floated to Buffy's ears. Turning around in her spot she looked over at the hotel once more. 'What's the story behind you,' she wondered. 'Why are you calling Elizabeth?' she asked silently. There was no way she was going to asked that question out loud. Never would she let anyone know that since she was ten she had heard that name a couple of times, but never thought much of it. That is until now…..

TBC with feedback. This is a prologue to a story idea I have. If I get enough reviews. I will work more on this story once I am done with at least one of my others. If you wanted more of this story, please send me feedback and let me know. 

Have a Great Week!!!!!!!!!!!

TK 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dare

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and everyone else involved with bring these characters alive to us.

Feedback: I would love to hear if you want me to write this story.

E-mail: 

****

Authors Note: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from Buffy and Spike Summers' house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside.

Rating: PG-13

Title: Hidden Secrets

Author: TK

Chapter 2 The Dare

"Can you believe Mrs. Gordon gave us a ten page essay to write by the end of the week," complained Xander Harris walking between his two best friends Buffy and Willow Rosenburg.

"It's not that bad of an assignment," stated Willow. The red head had already planned out her entire paper, and couldn't wait to get home to type it up. Willow contained the title 'Smart One' of the group of three really close friends. Buffy was the leader, and Xander as Buffy's older brother liked to call him got the name 'Goof Off'.

"Snooze Fest," Buffy agreed with Xander as the three neared her house. "What did you think of the hunk we had for art today thought?" she asked changing the subject.

"Completely a hunk," said Willow, and laughed at Xanders' eyes rolling. "Xander, don't do that. Your eyes might get stuck that way."

"Yeah, whatever," groaned Xander. "Hey, check out Wind Shire," he commented causing the two girls to look across the street at the old hotel.

Across the street the old hotel had workers painting the old hotel a redish color. The three sixteen year olds stood there, and watched in shocked that anyone decided to do any work to the old hotel.

"Looks like someone bought the place," Spike's voice interrupted the three teens.

Buffy turned around to face her brother breaking the trance she had with the hotel," Who bought it?" she wondered.

"Some guy that goes by the name of Rupert Giles," related Spike. "He has already offered me a job helping restore the hotel. Since I don't have a job at the moment I said I would accept his offer," explained the platinum blonde taking his sister's book bag from her hand. "Mom, told him you would help too."

"What?" asked Buffy making sure she heard her twin brother right. "Why did she promise I would help?"

"Buffy, Mom has seen your drawings of Wind Shire, and she thought that it would help you with your study of the place to actually be inside it. Plus you need a job," Spike pointed out, but noticed his sister no longer paid him any attention.

"It so familiar," whispered Buffy looking across the wind blowing street at the old hotel.

"What is?" asked Willow catching what her friend had said.

"Never mind," responded Buffy shaking her head. "Who wants cake. My Mom bake a chocolate layer one last night," she told her two friends walking towards her house.

"_Elizabeth, stop them_," the voice that had called to Buffy so many time called out to Buffy's heart causing her to stop.

"Buffy, what is it?" asked Spike concerned for his sister. There are times he wondered if that hotel had more of a connection with his sister then even he did.

"Nothing," replied Buffy smiling at her brother. "Let's go get some cake before it gets all eaten up."

"This place is huge on the inside," Buffy stated two days later walking into the entrance of Wind Shire.

"Hello, Buffy," greeted Rupert Giles. "I am Rupert Giles, but you may call me Giles. I take it this is your brother Spike?" he asked gesturing to the young man beside Buffy.

"That would be my, Giles," said Spike shaking the older man's hand. "Where would you like, Lit Bit and I to begin?"

"Lit Bit?" wondered Giles perplexed at Spike's words.

"Me," spoke up Buffy heading towards the roadbed stair case. "Lit Bit is what my brother calls me. My names Elizabeth, but everyone else calls me Buffy," she told the glasses wearing man. "I can start with the upstairs if you like?" she offered feeling a strange pull, pulling her towards the second landing.

"That would be wonderful, Buffy," returned Giles glad to see at least one of the young kids who would be helping him out this spring and summer had some manners and was willing to work. "there are bedrooms up there and what looks to be some dens that need swept," he instructed the golden blonde.

"I'm on it," promised Buffy grabbing two trash bags, a pan, and a broom. "Spike, be good," she told her brother before turning her back.

"Yeah," she heard her brother respond disappearing into another room with Giles.

"This hotel is amazing," she told herself arriving at the top of the second stair case. "It must have been wonderful to get dress up, and visit such a place so long ago."

She stepped into the first room she came across, and began to sweep. A few seconds later something shiny caught her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Buffy heading over to the corner. Digging into the dirt that laid on the floor Buffy finally pulled out a golden heart shaped locket. It look to be very old, and had the initials E. S. written on the back. "How beautiful," she said wrapping the locket up in her hand. "I wonder who it could of belonged too?"

"Elizabeth," a voice said startling Buffy. Jumping up from her spot, Buffy whirled around to where the voice hand came from. However, there was no one there.

"Hello," Buffy called stepping forward slowly. "Is anyone here?"

The silence answered her back. Goose bumps ran up and down Buffy's arms, but she made no move to run out of the room. Despite the chills, she actually felt at home, which confused her. Placing the locket into her the pocket of her Bubble Gum jeans the sixteen year old walked over to the wood chair frame that once must of held a fancy chair.

'Mom, would read to me here,' the moment that thought entered Buffy's head the young girl took a seat. 'Liam, held me here,' she thought back on memories. Memories that weren't hers…at least that's what she thought.

TBCwith feedback. I need feedback if you want more. Feedback inspires me to write, write, write.

I have send two new parts of 'Win or Lose' to my beta reader, so I have been working on that story.

Last night I sent a new part of 'Love and War' to my other beta reader, so a new part to that story should be out sometime in the near future.

Huge thanks to everyone who sent me feedback on this story. I am glad you are enjoying it. Sorry it has taken me so long to find my writing muses, but I have and hopefully they are here to stay, but feedback helps them stay around longer.

Have a Great Week!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TK

P.S. If you like my fan fiction, then please check out my story 'Fire Lady' over on fiction It's under Author name TK12.


	3. Liam and Angel

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and everyone else involved with bring these characters alive to us.

Feedback: I would love to hear if you want me to write this story.

E-mail: Note: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from Buffy and Spike Summers' house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside.

Rating: PG-13

Title: Hidden Secrets

Author: TK

****

Chapter 3

Shooting up in the chair she sat in, Buffy, looked around her. Why did goose bumps appear on her arms, when it seemed hot in the room. Stepping away from the chair, and the last though, Buffy grabbed a garbage bag and gloves. After putting on the gloves she started to pick up stuff from the floor of the room.

From the shadows of the room a handsome figure stood watching the young blonde go about the room, picking up pieces of his past. The way her hair shined in the afternoon sun made it look like strands of silk. He would give anything if only to reach out and touch this young woman. Over the years he had watched this young girl transform from a little girl into a beautiful young woman. Her spirit and beauty reminded him so much of Lizzy. Slowly, against his better judgment he reached out to touch her if only for this once.

Buffy felt a chill go through here. If felt as if she had been touch, but looking around she found no one there.

'That's strange,' Buffy thought setting the dirt she had swept up in the trash.

Angel couldn't resist touching her once more. The feeling of warmth that he got by touching her for just a moment wasn't enough, he needed to touch this beauty once more, he need her to see him. Closing his eyes he concentrated all his will, and then once again reached out to lay his hand upon on Buffy.

"Who's there?" demanded Buffy jumping at contact.

Spinning around she let out a scream as she came face to face with a handsome stranger.

"Buffy," she heard Spike call out in concern. His heavy foot steps could be heard running up the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy quietly staring into the strangers' brown eyes.

"Angel," answered Angel reaching out to touch Buffy's face.

Closing her eyes Buffy allowed this stranger this Angel to touch her. A warmth like she had never felt before rushed though her. She found herself wanting to be in this strangers' arms, however, the moment broke with the sound of the door swing open.

"Buffy," gasped Spike rushing over to his little sister's side.

Buffys' eyes snapped open," Spike, what are you doing here?" she asked taking in the fact that her brother , and her were , in fact, the alone. The handsome stranger had gone, vanished, and a wave of sadness swept through her.

"You screamed," Spike point out skeptical about Buffy's question. "Sis, are you all right?"

"Yeah," replied Buffy. "I thought I saw a snake, but it wasn't so…," she covered. Telling Spike about the stranger who called himself Angel didn't seem like such a hot idea at the moment.

"Well I am done with what I was doing," he seemed to let the subject drop much to Buffy's relieve. "Would you like some help up here?"

"Sure, Bro, why not?" although she didn't want the help, she want to see him again, but what could she say? 'See I don't want your help, Bro, because I want to see a ghost?' Spike would freak, and she didn't need that now.

Later that night Buffy crawled into her nice soft red bed. She felt like sleeping, that day had been one of the weirdest days of her life. First finding that room, and then coming face to face with Angel. The handsome ghost of the hotel. Just his name mad her feel like she was floating on the air. It was as if she knew him, yet she knew she hadn't.

"Good-night, Buffy," Spike called through her door.

"Night, Spike," Buffy returned closing here eyes.

It didn't take to long for sleep to over come here. Before Buffy was aware of it she drifted off to dream land.

"Lizzy, wait," cried Liam reaching out to grab the woman he loved arm.

"Liam, I am marrying Alexander," cried Elizabeth. "You'll going to have to accept that."

"Liz, we can fight this," begged Liam. "Your father likes me, it was his wish we would marry," he tried again.

"My father is gone, and my step-mother demands that I marry Alexander Harrison," she explained throwing her arms around Liam one last time. "I shall always, always love you, my Angel," she whispered pulling back. "Bye," she added before running over to the coche that would take her to her future husband and a marriage of lies, and unhappiness.

"Lizzy, don't go," whispered Liam.

Buffy awoke feeling her heart break as if she had been one of those two lovers. Moving her hands to her face she became aware of the tears running down her face.

"What's happening to me," she wondered looking out her window over at Wind sire Hotel.

Something inside here told her the answers she was looking for laid in that hotel. Answers that needed to be answered in order for her to go back to being normal.

"Okay, Angel, come on out," said Buffy walking into the same room from that day, wrapping the leather coat she wore around her.

When nobody answered she tried again, only to be answered by silence.

"Fine, don't answer me," said Buffy beginning to tear the dirty curtains from the window. "See if I care."

"Elizabeth," a soft masculine voice spoke stopping Buffy in her tracks.

"Buffy," she replied turning around," you can call me Buffy," she said smiling at Angel's handsome gentle face. "Angel."

"I wasn't sure if would come back," confessed Angel not able to hide the happiness he felt upon seeing her.

"I don't scare that easy," returned Buffy as she folded the old ragged curtains. "Besides," she added noticing Angel looking at the blanket. "I have some questions for you."

"For me?" questioned Angel leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," continued Buffy. "Like why am I the only one who can see you? Why all of a sudden are the dreams that I have had for years suddenly feel like they are memories, and who is this Lizzy and Liam?" she shot out sitting down on the broken bed.

Angel sat down beside her," The first two questions I can't answer for sure. The third I can," he said softly. "Lizzy, was the woman I loved a long time ago. When I was alive and went by my first name Liam. Angel is my middle name."

"Oh," Buffy said. "Did you and Lizzy ever marry?"

"No, answered Angel," the day she told me she was to marry another there was an accident on the way to Alexander's, her future husband, and her coche went off the icy road killing her," replied with a grieving look.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," said Buffy softly taking his cold hands into her warm hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Buffy," said Angel touching her soft baby face once again. "I have seen you grow up into a beautiful young woman," he confessed catching Buffy by surprise.

" I knew someone was watching me," she returned leaning into his touch.

"Buffy, I lo…,"

"Buffy," yelled her brother's voice breaking Buffy out of her trans.

"What? She asked noticing once more Angel was gone, and it was still dark as night out.

"What are you doing at the hotel this late. If Mr. Giles or our parents caught you you would be is so much trouble," demanded Spike coming into the room.

"I just felt like I was needed here," she said getting up before Spike could say anything and ran out of the room.

TBC-with feedback. Let me know if you want more…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and everyone else involved with bring these characters alive to us.**

**Feedback: I would love to hear if you want me to write this story. **

**E-mail: Parts can be found at: http/ Note: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from Buffy and Spike Summers' house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Title: Hidden Secrets **

**Author: TK**

**Chapter 4 :The Beautiful Garden**

**The next day as Spike cleaned the huge dining room, Buffy decided to offer to work on the bedrooms on the second floor once more. After all, with any luck she would run into Angel again. Ever since last night his face had been playing around in her head. The sadness that had accompanied his face when he had spoken of Elizabeth had and still tugged at Buffy's heart. If only she had someone that loved her as much as it seemed Angel had Elizabeth. All she had wanted to do last night was take Angel into her arms, and hold him. She just wanted to rock him back and forth like a love one and make all the pain go away.**

**Even with these feelings, she still didn't understand a few things. Like why did she look like Elizabeth? Why had she felt as if Angel had been talking about dreams she had had long ago when he had spoken of Elizabeth. She came to a halt in font of the bedroom next to the one she cleaned yesterday. A light breeze blew through the hallway opening the door as if inviting her into the room. **

**"Why not?" said Buffy to no one in particular as she walked into the room.**

**'This room is a pig sty,' she thought as she opened the big white garbage bag in her hands. **

**"Not much to look at, huh?" asked a male's voice, that sent silvers up and down Buffy's spine. **

**Buffy turned around to face Angel standing right behind her," Good-morning, Angel. How are you?"**

**"Better now that you are here,' replied Angel as he took Buffy's now covered plastic glove hand into his. "Can I show you something?" he aked as he took the annoying plastic thing off of Buffy's soft gentle hands.**

**Buffy knew she should stay and clean the room, but in that moment all she wanted to do was follow where ever Angel lead. She held his hand tighter in hers confirming that yes she wanted to go with him.**

**"Where are we going?" wondered Buffy as Angel lead her down the hall to another room.**

**"You will see," he promised. **

**The two young adults walked into the room. To Buffy, it looked like all the other rooms. However, when Angel lead her over to a wall covered in mermaids designs, she watched as he pulled on one of the mermaid's golden tails. Within seconds the wall opened up.**

**" A secret passage," stated Buffy as Angel took her hand into his once more. He lead her down a creaking yet somehow steady stair case a line with a dusty golden rim. The only light that lit the dark hallway where candles of white along the wall. What kept them burning Buffy did not understand. Since it looked like no one had been taking care of this stair way. Buffy pulled closer to Angel's side when she spotted a couple of rats run by. Angel glance over at the petite blonde at his side and found himself almost smiling. **

**"Don't worry," spoke Angel," I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Buffy."**

**" I know," replied Buffy, and somehow she really did know. **

**They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Angel let go of Buffy's hand only long enough to place his hand upon what looked to be a thick dirt wall. Once more the wall crack open; only this time instead of it revealing stairs, what Buffy saw before her eyes surprised her to no end. Before her eyes laid a garden of mulit-color flowers. White and black benches and table made of fancy decretive melt laid around neatly arranged. Over head Buffy heard birds of all sorts chirping and chattering away. Angel lead Buffy over to a swing of white that had a red and white arch over the top of it. **

**"Angel, this place is beautiful," commented Buffy as she sat down on the swing. "How can this place possibly exist?" she asked when Angel started to push her lightly. **

**"It is my favorite place in the whole place," he explained. "The light from the sky top ceiling allows the plants to get light. When it rains the water soaks through the glass top to the plants. The birds get in through the tiny whole in the ceiling," he explained as he caught Buffy's back against his chest. **

**"Can this…I mean am I…will I…," Buffy tried to get the words out, but was blushing horribly at the thought.**

**"This place is now yours," said Angel as he used one of his hands to brush Buffy's golden blond hair out of her eyes when she turned her upper body to face him. **

**"Thank you," accepted Buffy softly. "This is the best gift anyone has ever shared with me." **

**"This place holds so many memories for me. Perhaps it will hold some memories for you as well," he said as he sat down on the swing next to Buffy. "Buffy, I want to be with you."**

**"Angel, I want to be with you too, but how?" asked Buffy as she leaned into to Angel's hand upon her chin.**

**"This is our place," answered Angel. "Whenever, you come here, I will be here and we'll be together," he promised as he leaned in, and gently brushed his lips against Buffy's. **

**Buffy felt like she was floating on clouds that the tenderness of Angel's lips. Never had she been kissed like that before. A kiss so full of love and passion from a ghost none the matter. The minute she pulled away from the kiss , she went right into Angel's awaiting arms. **

**Above the birds sang. The wind blew. The flowers bloomed. Music only for them played, yet the two young loves didn't pay attention to nothing but each other. **

**"I should probably get you back upstairs pretty soon," Angel said later that evening. "You're brother will be wondering where you are." **

**"I want to stay here, with you," confessed Buffy with her eyes closed. She should be alarmed at how ready she was to give up everything for this man, this ghost, yet she wasn't. Since she met him, it had been as if they were suppose to be together. Yet, how would she explained it to her brother or anyone for that matter should they ask her what was up with her. **

**"I will always be close by, my love, nothing will change that. I will guard over you and protect you," promised Angel as he lifted Buffy up into his arms. **

**"Angel, what are you doing?" giggled Buffy. "I can walk you know."**

**"I know," said Angel," but if I carry you then I don't have to let you go any time soon," he pointed out. **

**Buffy nodded in agreement letting Angel hold her as she snuggled into his chest.**

**"What do you mean you don't know where my sister is?" demanded Spike as he and Giles gathered in the main hallway. "She was suppose to be upstairs cleaning the bedrooms. "Yet nothing has been touched, her things are lying on the floor, and she didn't even come home to eat dinner or watch her favorite show."**

**"I haven't seen Buffy since you two were here earlier," reasoned Giles as he stared to get worried for the young lady as well. "Did you check to see if maybes she went to a friends?"**

**"Of course I did," snapped Spike. "I'm her brother, I would check all possible answers before freaking out. My little sister is gone, and she is somewhere…," **

**"Spike, why are you yelling at Mr. Giles?" asked Buffy as she walked down the stairs in the main hall. **

**"Buffy Anne, where have you been," demanded Spike as he hugged his sister to him. "You had mother, father, Dawn, and I worried out of our minds. Where have you been this whole time?"**

**" I was on the third floor," lied Buffy. She knew that telling Spike about Angel would be a huge mistake to say the least. "I fell asleep up there, and woke up when I noticed that I wasn't in my own bed," she made up. **

**"Okay," Spike said not buying a word of his sister's story, but he was just glad that she was okay. "Lets go home." **

**"Okay," agreed Buffy. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Giles," she told the older man. "See you tomorrow, My Angel," she whispered as she followed her brother out of the house. **

**TBC with feedback. If you want more of this story let me know. **

**TK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and everyone else involved with bring these characters alive to us. **

**Feedback: I would love to hear if you want me to write this story. **

**E-mail: Parts can be found at: ****http/ Note: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from Buffy and Spike Summers' house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside. **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Title: Hidden Secrets **

**Author: TK **

**Chapter 5 My Brother **

**Spike walked into his sister's room determine to drag her out of it. Today was their day off, and yet all Buffy wanted to do was stay in her room and draw. When she didn't even look up from her drawing to greet him; Spike sat down on her big bag chair beside her bed. **

"**Buffy, what are you drawing?" he asked as he cranked his neck to see his sister's sketch book. **

" **A portrait," answered Buffy as she shaded in the color of her subjects chocolate brown eyes. **

"**Who is he?" wondered Spike as he got a better look at the portrait. **

" **No one in particular," said Buffy as she closed her sketch book. She wasn't ready to share Angel's secret yet, or his story. Plus she had a feeling that everyone would think she was crazy, even her dear brother who believed everything she told him. **

**Spike knew his sister wasn't telling him something, but for now he decided to let it go. "So do you want to go check out the new ice-skating rink that opened last weekend?" he offered. **

**Buffy gave her brother a shocked look," You hate ice-skating. Mom had to force you to go to my competitions every year," she pointed out, and walked got off her bed to walk over to her closet. **

"**Yeah," agreed Spike," but you and Dru love it. So I figured that I would spend my day off with my two favorite girls," he reasoned. **

**Buffy thought about it for a few moments. On one hand, she had wanted to go see Angel again. On the other, her brother may be more curious then he already was if she said no. So as much as she wanted to see Angel; she would go with Spike and Dru ice-skating. **

"**Give me a couple of minutes to change," Buffy told Spike as she reached into her closet for her ice blue skating dress. **

"**Meet you downstairs in ten," said Spike before he got up, and left his sister's room. **

**Buffy quickly changed from her ragged in style jeans and baby blue t-shirt into her skating outfit. One she was dressed, she headed downstairs where her brother, and the his brunet girlfriend waited. **

"**Hello, Little Miss Muffet," greeted Drusilla as she put her jacket over her black skating dress. **

"**Cute outfit," commented Buffy. She hated her brother's girlfriend's nickname for her, however, she for Spike sake she put up with it. **

"**Shall we go ladies?" asked Spike as he opened the door for the girls. **

"**Hey, Spike where is your car?" asked Buffy as she took a glance over at Wind shire. 'Please don't be mad that I'm not coming today, my angel.' **

"**Mom said I could take hers," answered Spike as he noticed his sister take a quick longing glance at Wind shire. 'Why do you look so sad when you look at that place, Buffy?' he asked him self. **

"**Let's go, it's cold," complained Drusilla as she got into the passenger side of the car. **

"**Coming," Spike and Buffy said together. **

"**Buffy Summers, is that you?" asked a all to familiar voice as Buffy skated pasted the snack bar. **

"**Riley Finn, how are you?" asked Buffy as she rolled her eyes. This guy went to school with her, and constantly bugged her for dates. You think that after a while he would get a clue, but no. **

"**You look beautiful as ever," he said as he came up beside Buffy, much to her dislike. **

"**Thanks, Riley. Where's your girlfriend?" she asked hoping he was here with some girl. **

"**I am here with Park and Forest today," explained Riley. "Say, Buff, did you know that tomorrow night there is a big party at Cordelia Chase's house?" **

"**Yeah, Willow called and told me, but I don't think I am going," replied Buffy as she spotted her brother trying to help Drusilla stand up. "You know my brother's girlfriend is suppose to be a good ice skater, yet, every time I am with them she is falling on her butt," she said out loud, then realizing what she said and to whom she shut her mouth. **

"**She is always falling when I see her too," agreed Riley. "I don't think anyone is a good an ice-skater as you are," he commented as he took Buffy's right hand. "Speaking of, next weekend they are having a couple ice-skating tournament for the locals, would you like to go and be my partner?" he asked. **

"**I don't ice-skating in competitions anymore," said Buffy as she pulled her had away from him," but thanks for the thought." **

"**Come on, Buff," said Riley as he tried to grab her again. **

"**I said NO," shouted Buffy. The people around the two stopped skating, and looked at them. Spike seeing his sister with 'the loser' left Dru against the wall and came skating up to them. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked Buffy as he gave a death glare to the boy in front of him. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine," said Buffy as she headed off the floor. **

"**Stay away from my sister," Spike warned Riley before taking off to follow Buffy. **

**Buffy found a place to sit down, and started to take off her skates. She didn't want to skate anymore. Why did he have to ask her to compete, and why could he have been Angel. Angel would of never tried to grab her like that. He would have been sweet, and gentle, and… and what was she thinking? She wanted what in the end she could have. **

"**Are you alright?" asked Spike as he sat down beside his sister. **

"**I think, I'll just call Dad and have him come get me, Spike. Ice-skating not as much fun as it use to be," she admitted as she took off her last skate. **

"**Let me get Dru, and we'll go get something to eat okay," tried Spike, he had hope that taking her out to do something she hadn't down in a long time, but loved would make her smile, just like she had last night when she had gotten home. It had been a while since he had seen his sister truly smile. **

"**Okay," said Buffy. "I am going to go wait in the car," she said as she picked up her skates and headed outside. **

"**Lizzy, be careful that ice over there is thin," cautioned Liam as he took a hold of the ten year old blondes hand. "Let's skate together, Lizzy." **

"**Liam, you are always watching out for me," said Lizzy giggling. "Can we skate together forever?" she asked as she moved far enough away from Liam to make an L shape with her leg, but still hold onto his hand. **

"**Whatever makes you happy, Lizzy," said Liam as he pulled Lizzy back to him," is what I'll do." **

"**You're not like any other guy, you silly," laughed Lizzy letting go of her best friends hand. She moved to the opposite side of the pond, and started to do figure eights," but you know that's what makes you so great," she confessed. "You care about me as a person and about my dreams. I know that in the long run being a skater is something that only a few can do. Father and Mother rather I marry and my husband run father's business," she added sadly. **

"**Don't worry, Lizzy, someday we'll get married, and when we do. I'll run my father many business, and you can skate for as long as you want," promised the young brown headed boy. **

"**Liam, you're the best," said the young blonde wrapping her arms around her best friend. **

"**It helps when I have a best friend like you," confessed Liam giving Lizzy a hug back. **

"**Don't leave me, Liam, please," whispered Lizzy. "You're my Angel." **

"**You're my angel," mumbled Buffy snuggling under a blanket in her Mom's car. **

"**Buffy, we're home," said Spike shaking his sleeping sister. She had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive back to drop Dru off. **

**Buffy sat up and wiped her eyes," Did I fall asleep?" she asked more to herself then her brother. **

"**You must have had some dream. You kept asking a guy named Liam to never leave you," answered Spike as he let his sister out of the car. **

"**I talked in my sleep?" asked Buffy wondering what else she might of said. **

"**Yeah, but it didn't make that much since," replied Spike. "Unless there is some guy that I have yet to meet," he added hoping his sister would open up. **

"**No," replied Buffy. " It was just one of those dreams. I am going to go up to my room and put my close away that Mom told me to do yesterday. Call me when dinner is ready, please," she said before taking off into the house. **

'**Buffy, what are you hiding?' wondered Spike,' and why won't you let me in?' **

**Buffy said good evening to her mother and father, and headed upstairs. What a dream, it had felt like she once more was their with Angel's live self with her. **

'**I wonder if I was her or she is me,' she thought then shook her head. 'There is no way,' but inside she wasn't so sure. **

**TBC with feedback. Feedback makes me write faster because me muses awaken by feedback. **

**Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback on the last part. **

**Thanks: **

**Cristina **

**Melluvben **

**Buffy 000999 **

**Julyhearts **

**Lessthanangelic1 **

**AngelusDarkPrincess **

**Ayleen **

**Kaylea **

**Arica, Princess of Riverndel**

**Now for a preview of a new story in the works. A sequeal to my story 'Where do I Belong?' **

**A Family Sercret **

**By: TK **

**Rate: PG-15 **

**Buffy Giles ran through her family house making sure everything was clean and set up right. This was an important next few weeks for her. Her birth sisters and brother were coming to stay with her and the family she grew up with for a while. This was a chance to get the two families she loved together, and give them a chance to become one family in a sense. **

**Since she had found out last year that she had in fact been kidnapped by her mother's older sister, it hadn't been easy on anyone. When she was taken to her birth family she found herself wanting, and finally getting to go back to her family the raised her. However, she had to admit she missed Mrs. Summers cooking and her brother Spike and sisters Dawn and Emily. She loved her sisters Hope and Faith, but it would be nice to have them all together and get along. **

"**Little Bit, the house looks great," commented Faith Giles as she entered the families' living room. "The rooms for everyone is fixed up. Mother, even made sure to buy all the things you requested, she cook for Spike, Dawn, and Emily." **

**Buffy plopped down on the couch," I know, Fatih, it's just I want everything to go good. I want them to see how wonderful my family is here, and for you to see how wonderful they are." **

"**We will," said Faith as she took a seat by her sister. "After all, if they love you and you love them, then they can't really be that bad, can they?" reasoned Faith as she got a smile from her little sister. **

"**You're the best, Sis," said Buffy hugging Faith before getting up. "I have to go meet, Angel at the library, but I will be home before my other sisters and brother arrive," promised Buffy before grabbing her book bag, and running out of the living room. **

**Let me know what you think of this preview as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and everyone else involved with bring these characters alive to us.**

**Feedback: I would love to hear if you want me to write this story. **

**E-mail: Parts can be found at: ****http/ Note: Wind Shire is an old hotel that sits across from Buffy and Spike Summers' house. Inside lays secrets of the past, secrets that are about to pull Buffy inside.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Title: Hidden Secrets **

**Author: TK**

**Chapter 6 Sister**

**Buffy walked into the kitchen on the forth floor of Wind Shire. She had been told to work on this floor today specifically be Giles himself. Something about having guest in the next two months. A loud crash from behind Buffy made turn her head from the mess in front of her to the teenager behind her. She shook her head at the teen, when Giles had told her and Spike that morning that they would have knew co-workers starting today; she never would have guessed one would turn out to be her thirteen year old sister back from visiting the grandparents. She loved Dawn, really; but her sister could be the spoke person for accident prone everywhere. **

"**Dawnie, why don't you start picking up the stuff on the floor and sweep; while I go and dust," suggested Buffy as she handed the brunette next to her a broom.**

"**Why do I always get the dirty jobs?" demanded Dawn as she took the broom from her sister as well as a trash bag. **

"**Because I'm older," responded Buffy before handing Dawn some yellow glows to protect her hands in case of glass and other broken items.**

**Buffy grabbed the duster and started dusting before she heard Dawn's comment.**

"**You know someday that excuse isn't going to work anymore," she grumbled as she put the gloves on before she started to pick up a pile of wooden whatever they once were. **

"**Whatever," mumbled Buffy as she turned her attention back to her task at hand. She had to admit that she had been hoping to see Angel right away today; so far, however, Angel had yet to make an appearance which sucked. Then again Angel could have been lying about until she was alone, and not in the company of her sister. **

"**Hey, Buffy, can I ask you something?" wondered Dawn as she snuck a peak at her sister. 'What a strange look Buffy has,' she thought.**

"**Sure," replied Buffy.**

"**I was in your room the other day because Mother told me to put your clothes in there," said Dawn before Buffy could yell at her for being in her room," and," she continued," I accidentally knocked over your sketch book. Buffy, who is that guy you keep sketching?" she finished as she caught Buffy off guard.**

"**What are you talking about?" asked Buffy not knowing how to respond at that moment.**

"**I am talking about the really handsome guy with chocolate brown eyes that you have drawn in your sketch book at least five times," Dawn clarified as she turned to fully face her sister, who now looked at her with a little innocent look.**

'**Innocent my butt,' thought Dawn.**

"**Like I told Spike; he is just some guy that I see a lot lately," explained Buffy," in my dreams," she added as she caught Dawn's suspious glare. **

"**What's his name?" asked Dawn as she went back to her task at hand. "Is he based off someone you've met before or what?"**

"**His name is Angel," said Buffy without thinking. "I mean he looks like an angel, and no he is not based off someone I know," she added as she started to dust the sink. **

"**How cute," said Dawn.**

"**Now go back to work Miss Snoopy," teased Buffy as she shook her head.**

"**Yes, Mother," said Dawn as she laughed at her sister.**

**Buffy shook her head, she was glad that Dawn wasn't pressing the matter; although if she knew her little sister, and she did. Dawn would be pressing the matter again very soon. However, Buffy knew she couldn't tell Dawn the truth anymore then she could tell Spike. They would both think she was nuts, and they wouldn't be the only ones. **

**Angel watched from the back ground as his beauty talked to another young woman, who judging by the way they talked to each other must be her little sister Buffy had mentioned before. When she hadn't come the other day, he had to admit he had been worried, but now here she was as beautiful as ever. Her smiling and giggling in front of him just reminded him more and more why he had came to care so much for her.**

**It wasn't until some time later that Buffy and the other girl split up. Angel ended up following Buffy into a new room that looked to be another bedroom. He moved up behind Buffy until he was close enough to touch her.**

"**Hello, Angel," said Buffy right as he was about to touch her.**

"**I've missed you," confessed Angel as he wrapped his arms around the petite blonde.**

"**I've missed you as well, my angel," sighed Buffy as she leaned back into his embrace.**

"**How long are you working today?" he asked as he played with a piece of her golden hair.**

"**For another six hours," answered Buffy," or until I get four rooms clean, Giles said which ever comes first."**

"**That's a weird rule," replied Angel with a laugh.**

"**Tell me about it," agreed Buffy as Angel sat down on a broken bed easing Buffy down with him. "Giles never was one to make sense though."**

"**I see that," said Angel before placing a kiss on Buffy's soft tender lips. **

"**Angel, can I ask you something?" wondered Buffy as she laid her head down on Angel's shoulder. **

"**Anything," he replied pulling her closer.**

"**Why are you still here?" she asked as she looked up at him. "I mean here on earth, why hasn't you moved on or something like that?" she clarified. "Not that I'm not happy that you're here, in fact, I am really happy, but…," **

"**I don't know," answered Angel. "I have wondered about that for a long time myself. After all I have been in this hotel for a long long time. Heck I don't even remember how long it has been. The last thing I remember from my life is hearing that Lizzy was dead, and that I would have to marry another."**

"**After that it's blank?" asked Buffy. A part of her could help but become a little jealous of Lizzy at that moment. The way Angel's eyes glowed at the mention of her name, it was the same when he said hers.**

"**Yeah," answered Angel. "All I know now is that I am glad to be here. I get to see you, My Buffy."**

"**Angel, I…,"**

"**Buffy, who are you talking too?" asked Dawn as she caused Buffy to look away from Angel's handsome face.**

"**Dawn, I thought I told you to go work on the other end of the hall," asked Buffy as she stood up. **

"**You did, and I did," replied Dawn. "Now who were you talking too?"**

"**No one," said Buffy. "I was just thinking out loud. Now go clean your rooms so you can get out on time."**

"**Buffy, I'll figure out what you're up too sooner or later," replied Dawn before walking back out of the room. **

"**Pain in the neck," commented Buffy under her breath as she heard Angel laugh at the comment.**

"**She reminds me of Kathy so much," said Angel as Buffy sat back down on his lap. **

"**Who's Kathy?" asked Buffy as she turned to look Angel in the eye. **

"**Kathy? She was…I mean she was…She had to of been…," started Angel as he rack his brain for that name. "I…don't…know," he confessed. **

"**Oh," said Buffy as she wrapped her arms around him. "Angel, do you want to know about your past?" she asked quietly. **

"**Yes," he confessed holding her tightly to him.**

"**Then I'll help you," promised Buffy. "I'll help you, Angel."**

**TBC with feedback. If you want more of this story feed my writing muses feedback. Let me know what you think, if you want more, etc….. Here's hoping for at least five or More reviews.**

**Special thanks too for all your feedback:**

**Sinfully Soulful**

**Gemma urch**

**Christine**

**Izzy**

**Lessthanangelic1**

**Aricca Princess of Riverdell**

**Pareevi1230**

**Natz**

**Sdscna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the works of Joss when don and all those associate with Buffy and Angel.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Twins Buffy and Spike Summers just got a job fixing up the old hotel across the street from their house. Buffy had always had dreams related to the hotel. Now it's time to find out why.**

**Distribution: want it, take it, just let me know**

**Previous Parts can be founds at: Secrets**

**Author: TK**

**Chapter 7 Weird Position**

**She slipped a dress of navy blue silk over her shoulders allowing it to hug waist and fall to her knees. A golden cross necklace soon followed wrapping it way around her neck. Black clogs sandals made their way up around her ankles. The finishing touch; long golden curled in her place and then was held by a pair of golden pins. A spray of moonlight path on the neck and it was down. She turned around to face herself in the mirror. Buffy smiled at the results. Angel was going to lose it. Her sleeping bag sat on her bed, but once Buffy had her coat on she grabbed her book bag. Quietly so as not to wake anyone sleeping in the house she made her way out of her room with her sleeping back and a little hand bag. **

**Buffy went out the door and headed a cross the street. The hotel seemed different at night then it did during the day. It seemed lonely, dark, and depressing. If Buffy had not known Angel a wait her then she would of found herself running away from the sadness before her. Taking her extra hair pen out of her hair Buffy made her way to the front door to pick the lock. Once the lock came unlocked she made her way inside. Once inside she relocked the door from the inside, and started to make her way up to the third floor. Why Angel had insisted on meeting her here when it hadn't been worked on yet was beyond her. Still….**

**"Angel, are you here?" asked Buffy as she entered the second room on the right as instructed by Angel earlier.**

**"Over here, My Love," came Angel's soothing yet strong voice as candles suddenly lit up the room all around the room.**

**Buffy became eloped in white light from the candles. Music played from what seemed like a little typhoon of wind in the middle of the room. In the right area of the room the laid a table covered with a hand made table cloth, and behind that…**

**A blushed appeared on Buffy's face as she saw the King size bed with green soft sheets lying their like it was meant to be there.**

**"You like it, Love?" asked Angel as he came up behind her.**

**"I love it," confessed Buffy as she turned around in his arms," but how did you do all this?"**

**"Magic," said Angel and with a nap of his figures a warm good looking meal appeared before them. "One benefit to being a ghost," answered Angel before Buffy could ask. **

**" A nice benefit," agreed Buffy as she pulled away from Angel to take her long coat off.**

**"Wow," said Angel when he saw what Buffy had on.**

**"You like?" asked Buffy as she twirled around to show off her outfit.**

**"I like it," answered Angel. "You look like an angel," he confessed. **

**"You don't look so bad yourself," comment Buffy. "Angel, this really is wonderful. May I ask what the occasion is?"**

**"No special occasion," said Angel as he pulled out an oak wood chair for Buffy to sit in. "I just wanted to spend some time with you without worrying about the workers or your siblings coming in on us."**

**"Sounds like a wonderful idea," agreed Buffy as she smiled at Angel as he to sat down. "Angel?"**

**"Yes, My Love?" asked Angel as he noticed Buffy's downward glance. "My Love, are you okay?"**

**"It's just," began Buffy. "These past few weeks have been wonderful. Being with you has been like a dream…,"**

**"Buffy, what is it, Love?" asked Angel as he took the young woman's hand into his.**

**"What happens after we find out why you're here?" asked Buffy as she looked up at Angel eye to eye. "Will you go away? In books that I have read the spirit or ghost always goes away," she said voicing a major concern she had been having for the past two weeks.**

**"I don't know what will happen, Love. I do know that if I was ever by chance given a choice, I would chose to stay with you as a living man. I fear I don't know how fair I am being to you as a ghost," he confessed as he laid his own concern on the table.**

**"Angel, I am happy to have you with me. I don't care if others can't see you, or if they never can. All I care about is being with you. Ever since I was little I this hotel has always seemed to call to me, and the reason, I think, is because it was calling me towards you," she confessed as she felt his arms go around her. "I don't want to lose you, you're the best thing that has ever happen to me."**

**"Buffy, there are so many things I want for you. I have watched you grow up, and I have fallen in love with you more and more as the time went by. At first I admit I thought you were my Elizabeth back from the grave, but I understand and know now that you are not. I also know that I love you as yourself. I wish I could be human, I wished that I could showed you how special you are to me."**

**Buffy silenced Angel speech with a slow and lingering kiss to the lips," I know," she said before standing up. "Dance with me?"**

**"Of course," replied Angel as he snapped his fingers and a soft sweet melody started to play. "I love you," he said softly.**

**"I love you," she responded before having her lips captured in a sweet soft kiss. **

**Without thinking about it Angel swept Buffy up into his arms. Never breaking the kiss; he lead them to the bed that had been set up. Buffy stopped the kiss long enjoy to move comfortably onto the bed before capturing Angel's lips once more with hers. As the candle's danced a crossed the wall to the melody of love, Buffy and Angel share the most precious of act with one another. **

**"Buffy, what are you doing here?" came a familiar voice.**

**Buffy opened her eyes to find not only the day light shinign through the window, but her big brother looking down at her in surprised.**

**"Spike, what are you doing here?" asked Buffy as she sat up quickly remembering where she was and what happen last night she looked down to make sure. She sighed a sigh of relieve when she found herself dressed in PJ bottoms and a tank top. "I can explained this," she said when she noticed her brother still looking at her funny.**

**"Really?" asked Spike. "I can't wait to hear it."**

**"Nor can I," said Giles as he walked into the room followed by Mrs. And Mr. Summers.**

**TBC with feedback. Feedback makes me want to write more, and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Huge Thanks to the following people for the feedback:**

**Melluvben**

**Spk**

**Cristina**

**Arica Princess of Riverdale**

**Ida**

**Carolina**

**Christine**

**AngelLuva**

**Chosenoneal**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the works of Joss when don and all those associate with Buffy and Angel.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Twins Buffy and Spike Summers just got a job fixing up the old hotel across the street from their house. Buffy had always had dreams related to the hotel. Now it's time to find out why.**

**Distribution: want it, take it, just let me know****Previous Parts can be founds at: **

**Title: Hidden Secrets**

**Author: TK**

**Chapter 8 The Hidden room**

**Buffy stood up from the bed that now looked at not as it did last night with flowers and satin sheets, but of old torn bed sheet and broken glass lamp on the floor," Well, I thought I saw someone come in here," started Buffy as she tried to think fast on what she should day.**

**"Then why in in world would you not call the police, Buffy?" demanded Spike as the thought of his dear sister getting hurt entered his mind. He didn't like that thought one bit not at all.**

**"Curiosity got the best of me," said Buffy weakly. "I mean it turned out no one was here, and I thought since I couldn't sleep I thought I could start earlier," she said crossing her fingures.**

**"Buffy, you're acting strange lately," said Mrs. Summers as she went to feel Buffy's head. "Have you been feeling alright, Sweetie?" she asked in her concern mother voice.**

**"I'm fine, and I should probably go change so I can work," said Buffy as she moved towards the door.**

**"Buffy, why don't you take today off," offered Giles, he was becoming concern for the young woman as well. He found her and her brother delightful to have around, but he most certainly didn't want them work so much it that it harm them in anyway.**

**"I'm fine," insisted Buffy. If she didn't work today then Angel would get worried and she wanted to see him again.**

**"Buffy, go get some rest," said Mr. Summers as he too agreed something was off about his daughter.**

**"I want to work," insisted Buffy as she took off out the door.**

**"Buffy," yelled Spike as he chase his sister out the door. "What is wrong with taking the day off. Why don't you go hang out with Willow or go see that Ford guy that is always trying to get a date with you. Although if he trys anything funny I'll rip his head off."**

**"I don't want Ford," said Buffy as she stalked over to Summers house. "I want Angel," she added quietly.**

**"Who is Angel?" asked Spike as he caught his sister's last comment.**

**"Someone I want to see again," replied Buffy before going up to her room.**

**Buffy waited until Spike had left the house and her parents were busy entertaining some guess before she climbed out of her bedroom window and headed over to the hotel. She waited until there were no workers around and headed up the stairs to the room she ended up in last night. When she found the room empty she took a deep breath before she continued into the next room.**

**"Angel," she called softly as she made her way through the rooms. "Angel, where are you?"**

**After fifteen minutes of no answered Buffy was about to turn around and give up, when she felt all to familiar set of arms wrap around her waist," I've been looking for you."**

**"I found you," whispered Angel as he kissed Buffy's neck. "I missed not kissing you the morning."**

**"Me too," said Buffy as she laid back into his chest. "They think something is wrong with me," said Buffy as she allowed Angel to lead her into what looked to be a closet. Yet when they got to the back Angel opened the wall to reveal a room.**

**"It's beautiful," said Buffy as she walked into the room of old but fancy furniture. "This room isn't torn up like the others," she said as she a big picture of a younger Angel and a girl who resembled her hung. "Is this Elizabeth?" asked Buffy as she reached out to touch the Angel in the picture.**

**"It is, this was her private room for when she stayed here. It was a place for her to get away. I wanted you to have it," said Angel as he watched Buffy move around the room.**

**Buffy spun around with a smile on her face," Thank you," she said and ran into his arms. "I love you," she said. **

**"I love you to, my Miracle," said Angel wrapping his arms around her. "I just wished…,"**

**"Me too," said Buffy softly," me too."**

**From near by a shadow watched the loving couple with a tear falling down their face.**

**Buffy hummed happily to herself as she walked in into her room. When she turned around she found her mother, father, brother, and sister waiting for her in her room.**

**TBC with feedback. Sorry so short. Next part will be longer.**


End file.
